Jonas' Wedding
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Kevin and Danielle's wedding, everything is set on Kevin and Danielle, right? Well, maybe not, what's happening with Jemi? One-Shot Rated K Joe/Demi Mitchie/Shane Kevin/Danielle


**Hey guys :D So I was watching the video from Kevin and Danielle's wedding, and I saw Joe and Nick dance with what I assume where the bridesmaids anf, then Joe dancing to single ladies, so this story is what happened in our little Jemi/Smitchie world :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Demi Lovato or the Jonas Brothers. All I own is the plot.**

**Oh the last one shot I did using the names 'Joe' and 'Demi' someone messaged me saying 'I'm reporting this story blah blah blah' yeah, they still haven't reported it so :P**

**Anyway tell me what you think :D**

**I think this will just stay a one-shot :D**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

' I can't believe Kevin is married! I remember when he was barely able to get a girlfriend!' My mum said while we driving to Kevin's wedding reception. Yes, you guessed it right. Kevin Jonas' wedding reception, him and his brothers are like brothers to me, and Joe well…Oh look, we're here!

'Come on mum, let's go!' I said, as I rushed out of the door. As I did, I saw Joe across the lot; he smiled and winked at me. Oh did I mention, he looks absolutely hot today, with a capital H! I blushed and waved at him, and then I was pulled inside.

When everyone was inside, the bride and groom entered. Kevin and Danielle looked so in love today, it was like a fairytale! I smiled at them both as they passed and then nick and one of Danielle's bridesmaids came on. Nick did some weird dance move with his suit jacket and then they both walked off. Next Joe and the other bridesmaid came on, Joe Jonas being himself, danced like a lunatic; he passed me, and winked, again! He has something about winking today!

We all started eating the food laid out, and we all began socializing. Soon enough a slow song came on, and it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. We all watched while the couple peacefully danced around the dance floor, my eyes started tearing up at the reality of everything, at how perfect it was for Kevin and Danielle. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist,

'Why you crying beautiful?' I instantly recognised the voice. Joe. We weren't even dating, but lately we have both been flirting with each other more and more. I sighed and shook my head,

'Oh come on, it's not nothing, what's up?' damn, he reads me way too clearly!

'I just, its just so amazing and fairytale like, all this, Kevin's perfect wedding to the girl he loves, it's just beautiful!' Joe chuckled and pulled my back closer to him, he was still holding me from behind. We started swaying to the beat of the music, and I eventually turned around. I gasped, Joe looked so hot! I mean the all black tux just, just, wow!

'What you staring at Miss. Lovato?' Joe asked jokingly. I laughed and ran my hand through his hair, which he had gotten cut recently,

'I love that you have your Joehawk back, you look so much younger' I stated,

'Are you saying I looked old before?' Joe asked mockingly, I just giggled, which caused Joe to chuckle, which caused us to get into a laughing fit. Soon, everyone was giving us confused glances, so we decided to head outside for a bit.

As we were walking, I felt Joe take hold of my hand, and lace it with his. I looked up at him, but he was focusing ahead of us. As we got to the parking lot, Joe stopped and turned round,

'You do know, how irresistible you look today right?' he asked out of the blue,

'Umm, no I don't but thanks, I guess?' the end turned out more like a question,

'Well, no problem, but I need to do something,' he seemed nervous,

'Okay, go ahead, I'll stay here,'

'That's good,' all of a sudden a felt a pair of soft, warm lips on my own, I opened my eyes slightly to see it was Joe, wow, as odd as it sounds, I've been waiting for this since like forever. His lips glided over mine in experience. Eventually we pulled apart, and Joe's face was supporting a dazed look, I can only imagine my own was the same. Then, at the same time, we both burst into massive grins. It seemed that neither of us could talk so, we kissed. Eventually we decided to go back inside. I figured we would talk about it later. As we walked in, Beyonce's song 'Single Ladies' came on, I looked over at Joe and laughed, his face was like a little kid on Christmas day. For some reason, it was like everyone knew of Joe's video dancing to this songs, so it wasn't long before he started dancing to it. He was dancing near Danielle and Kevin I smiled, and danced with the bridesmaids Chloe and Ella. They were really sweet girls, and we got on really well. Near the end of the song, Kevin came over to me, and walked over to Joe's dancing body with me in tow. I looked at him confused, but then Joe spotted me, and dragged me into the dance. We started dancing, as if nothing had ever happened, no kiss no nothing. My hopes of Joe feeling the same way I do to him, were getting more and more crushed per second, at the end of the song we finished standing side by side arms in the air. I was about to walk off, when Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, the next song had started, it wasn't a slow dancing song but it wasn't a fast dancing song. Joe wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck, we stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then I felt his lips upon mine once again. I smiled into the kiss, and pulled him closer, we heard cheering and whooping, and we broke apart and looked up, there stood Nick with a camcorder and Kevin and Danielle sitting down with the biggest smile on their faces,

'What the…' I began,

'I may have been planning this,' Joe stated, shyly. I looked up to him and grinned, I reached up and kissed him again,

'I love you Dem,' he said, I felt shock go through my body, yes! He loved me too!

'I love you too!' I answered back, and again our lips locked.

Today is the best day of my life, not only did my practically older brother get married, but also Joe and I confessed our feelings. I will never forget this day, ever.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
